As we know, boat is a sea transportation, which travels under the actions of the buoyancy, gravity and resistance of water, and thus it is necessary to have a motive power for a boat to travel in the sea. At present, most boats such as steamboats, motor vessels, atomic energy boats, and the like are driven by the motive force of an engine. As science, technology and economy are getting advanced, people have higher demands for better quality of life, and thus the leisure and travel industry is booming, not only for tours on land, but also making sea traveling business increasingly popular. Therefore, it comes up manual-control boats, such as sculling boat, wind boat, and sailboat, introduced to the market to meet the purpose for business or entertainment, in order to satisfy the enjoy of controlling the boat by people.
To control the forward and reverse movements of a sculling boat, paddles are generally used for sculling. Hard pedals are usually used for boats of this type, and the hard paddles are made of steel, wood, and plastic steel, etc. Users put the pedals into the water and apply a force to produce a reaction towards the back, so that the paddle surface made of a hard material pedals the water to drive the boat. Further, it is necessary to install coupling rings at appropriate positions of the boat to keep the paddles and bear theirs own weight. Therefore, the paddle can be paddled to drive the boat forward. For boats without coupling rings, users have to hold the paddles by themselves, and thus users need to pedal with a much larger force to drive the boat. Although a motor boat, usually using vane propellers, does not need manpower to drive, it requires more additional power equipments and energy consumption, and thus increasing the cost.
Regardless of a manual-control boat or a power boat, it is necessary to have a special design for the boat body to save power for a rapid forward movement. The expense of cost and time for this type of boats are usually very high, which is definitely not the most economic arrangement. In view of the description above, designing a manual-control sculling boat assembly for users to drive a boat in a power-saving, economic, and fast manner and meet the manufacturing development trend for new models of the present product demands immediate attention and feasible solutions.